pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyokorider
Pyokorider (ピョコライダ) is an Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. Like Kibadda, Pyokorider rides upon a horse, but sacrifices his shield for greater offensive power. is an Uberhero Patapon featured in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. Appearance Pyokorider sports an orange mask and is in the form of a Pyopyo rarepon. His default cape color is purple. Acquisition Pyokorider is unlocked when Kibadda reaches level 8. *When Pyokorider and Cannassault reach level 10, and Yarida reaches level 12, Charibasa is unlocked. Evolve Forms Pyokorider_base_form.png|When unlocked. Pyokorider_2nd_form.png|Evolve at level 10. Pyokorider_3rd_form.png|Evolve at level 20. Equipment Pyokorider can use: *Halberds and Horses by default. *Warhorses at level 10. *Spears at level 15. Uberhero Mode: Illusion :"Create a doppelganger of a hero that charges into enemy lines while the original stays safely at the rear." *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' During Illusion, Pyokorider charges up, then releases an afterimage of himself that charges ahead, penetrating all objects and dealing full damage to targets. Although the afterimage appear to have default equipment, it will deal the same amount of damage equal to the real Pyokorider. The afterimage will also collect pickups such as Ka-ching, items, Treasure Chests, and Health Potions. Class skills Giddy Up 1 Unlocked at level 10. 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 2, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 3, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 4, as well as letting Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgraded by using the Pata-Pata song. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Affected Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 2 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 3 Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made while in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 4 Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Set Skills Pyokorider originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Attack Movement 1 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 30%. Gained at Level 9. Grass Grower Grass occasionally grows where an attack lands. Gained at Level 15. Attack Movement 2 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 50%. Gained at Level 25. Peerless Rabbit Rabbit ears boosts hearing! Makes it easier to score perfect timing. Gained at Level 32. (Only unlocked by Uberhero). Strategy * Pyokorider can be seen as a more offensively-minded version of Kibadda. His attack power is usually stronger than Kibadda's but he's much more frail due to being unable to carry a shield or earn any innate Defense stats, which encourages the use of Illusion, his Heromode. * Pyokorider, along with Cannassault, are essential classes to Charibasa's development due to their class skills. * As Pyokorider and Kibadda are both horseback riders, consider developing both, as their Set and Class skills will be very useful to one another. * Despite his Hero Mode being called Illusion, the doppelganger is actually tangible, and therefore, able to hit enemies and collect Ka-ching, potions, Treasure Chests and materials. * Illusion retains the original weapon's strength and status effects, so they will affect enemies and structures reached by the doppelganger. * The doppelganger has an incredibly long range, and is also invincible. This can be used as an advantage by eliminating foes ahead before marching ahead. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page Trivia *Pyokorider's appearance is very similar to that of the Komupon Ladodon from Patapon 2. *Pyokorider is seen using a Fireblessed Shield in the credits, although in the game it is not possible for him to equip shields. *Pyokorider's Hero mode will faze through iron doors making him quite handy in dungeon battles. *Pyokorider's Hero Mode also has largest range out of all Uberheroes Hero Mode attacks. Its range is only rivaled by Ravenous' Hero Mode. *Pyokorider's set skill Peerless Rabbit and Wondabarappa's class skill Heave Ho 1 can be an ideal combination to those players who can't time the beats properly. *The Set Skill "Grass Grower" is really useful for Pyokorider when carrying a fire element halberd like the Fire Lance or the Incensar, since it will easily spread fire to the enemies. However, it's highly recommended to have some fire-resistant equipment for the rest of the team. Also, this Set Skill is very useful when Grass Grinding. *If Ton is a Pyokorider, his horse's saddle is orange, but if the Uberhero is a Pyokorider, his horse's saddle remains white. *Pyokorider's Uberhero Mode 'Illusion' always creates a doppelganger of the 1st evolution of Pyokorider. *In VS play, Pyokorider's Hero Mode allows him to attack from afar with his doppelganger, without having to take any damage. This is useful as it could kill classes that have annoying Hero Modes, such as Ravenous' tornadoes that are hard to go through because of the tornado's knockback and stagger. Equip Murakumon and Oohoroc's Set Skill 'Lightning Master' to increase attack speed by 20%, which allows for more doppelgangers. Gallery Image_1170.png Tonaspyokorider.jpg|Ton as a Pyokorider es:Pyokojinete Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units